


【异坤】梦（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *坤s，edgeplay





	【异坤】梦（R）

“你想要什么？”

蔡徐坤拢了拢手心湿滑黏腻的肉茎，拇指抵着翕合的铃口轻轻一揉，满意地看着那儿抽搐着吐出更多腺液，索性刮下粘稠的淫液捻在指尖，嗤笑着凑到眼前拉出白丝。另一只手缓缓摸向下腹，圆滑的指尖沿着赘皮轻轻刮搔敏感的卵丸。

被反绑在椅子上的男人仰头轻吟，倏然绷紧了下腹。  
他早就放弃挣扎了。

从他醒来就是这样。  
被蒙了眼，骑跨在厚重的木椅子上，被迫大张着双肩和腿，被冰冷的铁具反拷在椅腿上。  
紧接着就是漫长的强迫快感唤醒以及长达十几分钟的边缘控制。

湿凉白腻的手滑过下腹，附在勃发的性器上有技巧地点火，而每当快感临界，那双手就猝然撤走，任他苦闷地呻吟着，从高潮的边缘狠狠跌落。

下腹到会阴逐渐堆积着难忍的酸楚，连带着空气也仿佛愈发稀薄了。  
王子异胸口积闷，眼前的黑雾里窜起星亮的火花，窒息的恐惧教他拼命仰头，张口费力地喘息。

紧接着是一阵死一般空旷的静寂。

下腹充盈着酸胀的潮意，难以排解的欲望教他绷紧下腹，徒劳地蹬踹挣扎。可直到他筋疲力竭，喘息着瘫坐在刑椅上，那双手都始终没有再出现，给他哪怕一丁点快乐和抚慰。

王子异颓然又绝望地意识到，他被这双手的主人完全掌握了。只要那人愿意，他甚至可以永远被关在这里，永远失去高潮和射精。

眼前依旧是浓重的黑。生理泪水渐渐漫出眼眶，在猩红的蒙眼布上烙下一块腌臜黏腻的湿痕。  
王子异猛地甩了甩头，终于放松下来，彻底放弃了反抗。

空气静下来了。  
王子异静下心试图思考，随即觉察到对面不远处另一个人平稳的呼吸。

王子异顿时如坐针毡。

太羞耻了。  
他浑身赤裸地被束缚着，双腿大开毫无隐私地骑跨在椅子上，挺着勃发的下流东西难耐地挣扎呻吟。而对方却隐藏在不知名的身份下，或许衣冠楚楚，气定神闲地欣赏他蝼蚁般绝望的丑态。

目光有如实质刺在他裸露的身体上。  
王子异咬着唇轻轻闭上眼。他绝望地意识到，在没有任何触碰下，他的性器更兴奋了。  
茎身暴起虬结的青筋，龟头充血胀大成淫糜的深红色，赤红的铃口张合着，抵着坚实的腹肌失禁般淌着黏着的清液。

那人终于笑了。

王子异浑身都泛起情欲和羞耻的红晕。他大口喘息着，耳廓忽地一潮，湿热黏腻的气流紧接着灌了进来，轻浮而下作地撩拨着耳道。

“告诉我，你想要什么？”

想要什么……  
冰凉的指尖忽地落在了他的膝窝，一路轻搔揉弄，沿着紧绷的腿肌极缓慢地爬进腿根。

王子异猛地弹腰，大口大口地喘息。  
想要什么，这不是很明显吗……  
他屏息着，盼着这只手再往前，一厘米就好。可他偏偏就附在腿根，不疼不痒地撩拨着。

王子异低低呜咽起来。  
那个人笑了，伸手轻轻抚摸他的发顶。

“很难过吧。什么也别想。说出来。你想要什么？”

柔荑轻柔地碾磨着发根。一刹那的温柔教王子异哽咽起来，痉挛着腿根颤巍巍地开口。

“我想射…”

那双手猛地发难，对准勃发的硬物一下狠抽。  
喉咙里爆发出嘶哑的惊叫。王子异猛地震腰，狠狠绷紧下腹，性器硬到极点，抵着腹肌一挺一挺地搏动，马眼痉挛着开合，几乎马上就要高潮喷精。

王子异瞪大了眼睛，挺起腰妄图把性器送回那冰凉柔腻的手心里。

再…再一点就……

那只手的主人却再次无视了他的渴求，离开了欲望的中心，覆在胸腹肌隔靴搔痒般轻柔地撩拨。

会阴积够了难忍的酸楚，尿道对射精渴望到发痛。  
王子异颓然地松力，垂着头痛苦地呻吟。

那声音带上了一丝冰冷的怒意。  
“没规矩的东西。你是谁，你在求谁？”

王子异无意识地撕咬干裂的唇皮，直到血流如注，他也感觉不到一点痛楚。

自己是谁，他又是谁，这个答案他一早就知道的。

“……主人。”

就算在梦里，他也逃不开吗？

“…求主人。奴隶想射。”

蔡徐坤终于笑了，分开腿骑上他的下腹，把那硬胀发紫的性器一点点吃进体内。

湿热滑腻的软肉一层层裹了上来。  
王子异急喘一口，挺腰在他自以为绝望的梦境里决绝地抽插起来。

蔡徐坤张开手臂，把他无助的爱人轻轻搂进怀里。

他缩紧后穴。  
“乖孩子。射吧。”

王子异全身肌肉猛地绷紧，扯着缚手的绑带狠狠射出大股浓精，在灭顶的释放里终于昏死过去。

炽热的体液击打着饥渴的内壁。  
蔡徐坤呻吟着瘫软在爱人身上，半晌撑着厚实的胸肌，颤着腿根爬了下来。

黏稠的白精顺着大腿淌了下来。  
蔡徐坤轻吻爱人淌血的唇，热烈地期待着下一个把他们越绑越紧的梦境。

 

—END—


End file.
